goanimate_v10fandomcom-20200214-history
Macusoper Turns the Eds into Kangaroos/Grounded
Plot Macusoper decides to visit Peach Creek. In the Cul-De-Sac, he notices the Eds hanging out. Macusoper turns the trio into kangaroos, but then gets grounded due to this. While grounded, Sophie the Otter turns the Eds back to normal humans. Cast (Admins may add more if they please) *Kidaroo as Macusoper and Ed *Susan as Edd (Double D) *Steven as Eddy *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *Eric as Curiousgorge66, MountainDewGuy2001, Carkle the Animatronic and Goanimate40 *Paul as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 *Brian as Samuel *Dave as WilliamWill2343 Transcript Macusoper: "I'm gonna visit Peach Creek and turn the Eds into kangaroos! That will teach them a lesson!" goes to Peach Creek notices the Eds Ed: "Look, a suited man! Let's give him buttered toast!" Macusoper: "I don't want buttered toast!" Eddy: "He doesn't want any, monobrow." (Slaps Ed) Macusoper: "I'm turning you 3 into kangaroos!" Edd: (screams) "If I become a marsupial, my actions would become more limited!" Eddy: "This is a cartoon, Double D!" (Smirks) "Wait, NO! I don't wanna be a stupid kangaroo!" Ed: "But being a kangaroo's fun!" Macusoper: "SILENCE!" (Turns the Eds into kangaroos) Edd: (gasps as he realizes that he and his friends are now barefoot) "Oh dear! With a lack of shoes, we as barefoot kangaroos are more vulnerable to foot injuries!" Ed: (bouncing up and down laughing) "Boing! Boing! Boing! I'm like a monster deer dinosaur!" Macusoper: "How do you guys look now?" Eddy: "I'm not as handsome anymore!" Macusoper: "Too bad, three-haired midget! You will stay as kangaroos forever!" a floating bubble is hovering over the Cul-De-Sac Ed: (hops high) "Lookie! An orange alien!" bubble pops, revealing Sophie the Otter Sophie: "Hi, my charming Eds!" Edd: "It must be Sophie the Otter." goes to Macusoper Sophie: "Macusoper, how could you turn my favorite scammers into kangaroos?! I am calling your dad now. And you're grounded for life!" Macusoper: (running away, Darth Vader's Voice) "Noooooooooooooooooo!" to Macusoper's house Macusoper's Dad: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Macusoper, why would you turn the Eds into kangaroos? That's it! You are grounded big time! I am calling the gang over to teach you a lesson!" with the Eds and Sophie Sophie: (takes out an Animorph Ray) "Stand back, Eds. I'll turn you back into humans!" Ed: "Humans eat grass!" Eddy: "That's ridicu-" (gets zapped by the Animorph Ray along with his fellow Eds, turning him back to normal) "Hey! We're back to our good selves again, baby!" Edd: "Thank heavens the capabilities of humanity have returned!" Sophie: "There. That's better. Goodbye, Eds." waves goodbye to them Eddy: "Yeah. Just beat it. We don't need you anymore!" to Macusoper's house Macusoper's Dad: "Macusoper! Some people have come to talk to you!" Curiousgorge66: "My name is Curiousgorge66. You can call me Gorge! Seriously, turning the Eds into kangaroos has been one of the worst things you have ever done!" Igor: "I'm Igor the Mii! You can only play video games you hate such as Pokémon, Bubble Bobble, the NewZealand Story, and more!" Carkle: "I am Carkle! The FNAF Animatronics will beat you up so hard! Every Pizza Hut will be replaced with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Samuel: "I am Samuel! You will also play Just Dance from now on!" MountainDewGuy2001: "My name is MountainDewGuy2001! You are getting no more Pepsi and Mountain Dew ever again! You can only drink Coca-Cola beverages, water, juice, chocolate milk, sparkling water, and more not from Pepsi!" WilliamWill2343: "I am WilliamWill2343! You will be forced to watch Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, Sylvanian Families, the original Popples cartoon, Nelvana's Care Bears series, Kissyfur, The Raccoons, Ovide and the Gang, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Wuzzles, The Get-Along Gang, The Littles, The Snorks, Ewoks, Muppet Babies, Glo Friends, The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, and all other 80's kids shows!" Goanimate40: "I'm Goanimate40! You will also watch classic Disney shows including Darkwing Duck, TaleSpin, DuckTales, Goof Troop, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Winnie the Pooh, Timon and Puumba, Aladdin, Mickey Mouse Works, Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Disney's Doug, Hercules, Recess, Pepper Ann, and Nightmare Ned!" KingKool720: "I'm KingKool720, and... How the heck did your dad get my phone number?" leaves Macusoper's Dad: "I agree with everyone! Now start watching the shows you must watch and drink everything not from Pepsi!" Macusoper: "It's not fair!"